Update:Tournament Stats
Tournament Stats & Skilling QoL This week we've got a plethora of quality of life changes for skilling related content. We've also got a brand new feature for tournament worlds: custom account stats! Let's get into the details. Skilling Quality of Life Agility pyramid reward improvements The Agility pyramid arena has been shown a bit of love following last week's skilling quality of life poll. Golden pyramids can now be exchanged for 10,000 coins each and the experience you earn per lap has been increased by 8 experience for every agility level you have (up to a cap of 1,000 experience). Brimhaven Agility arena reward improvements The experience you earn from the Brimhaven Agility arena has been increased. For every Agility level you have above 40, you will now receive an additional 5 experience per ticket. Note: The 10% reward from the Karamja diary does not stack with this additional experience. Pharaoh's Sceptre teleports The teleport options found on the Pharaoh's sceptre are now also available by right-clicking the sceptre in your inventory. Slayer helmet right-click 'check' option A right-click option to check your current slayer task has now been added to the slayer helm when it is held in your inventory. Castle Wars bank boxes/crates The crates and boxes surrounding the Castle Wars bank chest no longer have left-click options. Never again will you misclick on them while aiming for the bank chest! Spellbook swap right-click options You can now quickly choose which spellbook you would like to spellbook swap to by right-clicking the spell. Stamina potions and antivenom with Share restore potion spell It is now possible to use stamina potions and antivenom potions with the Lunar spell 'Share restore potion'. Custom stats for Tournament Worlds The tournament worlds have been a real hit with the Old School community. Thousands of you have expressed how much you've loved being able to let your hair down, forget about experience gains and go kick some noobs into next week in clan wars. This week we're giving you another way to mix it up a bit more in tournament worlds. You can now select your combat stats using the chests found in tournament worlds. Right-click the chests and select "set-stats" to choose the build of your account. We've also stocked up the tournament supplies with much more gear fitting for various different account builds. We look forward to seeing what bizarre and marvelous account builds catch on in the next few weeks! In other news... Other updates/quality of life *Ranged strength stats are now also shown with the monster examine spell under the aggressive tab. *The click-zone of the mounted Amulet of Glory has been improved and should now be easier to click from all angles. *The in game world switcher now displays a blue star next to tournament worlds. Bugfixes *The achievement diary task to equip a full void set now only completes when actually wearing a full set of void, meaning: One of the 3 helms, Void Knight top, Void Knight robe and Void Knight gloves. *The Farmer's straw hat now displays correctly with your chathead. *Vet'ion Jr. pets are now the same size in your PoH menagerie as when you have them as a follower. *The Port Sarim spirit tree patch should now display what you expect to see there from further away. *The Morytania legs no longer clip through the brown and white aprons. *Capes now render in the correct order when taking a magic carpet in the desert. *The animation while fishing has been changed slightly so that your hand no longer looks dislocated. *Deadman's Legs have had a stretching issue resolved. *Fletching achievement diary tasks that must be completed around the Seers' village area now include all height levels. *The achievement diary task to equip a team cape whilst stood in the wilderness now includes all of the wilderness, Edgeville dungeon did not count previously. *The game messages received when using items on the Spirit Shield are now appropriate. *Surgeon General Tafani now talks about changing your mind rather than 'you're mind'. *The weight of the Farmer’s outfit and seed box have been reduced substantially. *Callisto and Venenatis now drop their loot on the correct coordinate when you receive a pet. *Multistage achievement diary tasks now track progress over logout. *The fires in the Lizardman canyon no longer allow ranging over them. *Some missing blocking in the Tithe farm has been added. Shortly following today's update a poll will be live including the top 10 quality of life requests for PvP and Shard Share! This may take a little longer than usual to appear in poll booths as it is also our first poll which will include the ability to skip poll questions. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Alfred, Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team